Paper Mario Legends
Paper Mario Legends is the newer Paper Mario game for the Wii U. Unlike Super Paper Mario, RPG battles and Partners are back, and the game is again fully in 3D mode. Also, partners don't have their HP meters anymore. The game was released in late 2012 on Japan and America, and in early 2013 on Europe and Australia. Storyline Prologue - Teleporting Dimensions One day, Mario was coming home from Peach's Castle. It was late in the night and Luigi was already sleeping. However, someone was in a rush, knocking the door of Mario's House. It was Toadbert, that ran to Mario and told him Bowser was attacking the kingdom. Mario rushed and saw Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car, surrounded by Koopatrols and Hammer Bros.. While Bowser was too high for Mario too attack, Mario was able to fight the Koopatrols and Hammer Bros. easily, but in the middle of the fight with the third Hammer Bro., Bowser sucked Mario using a Warp Pipe. This Warp Pipe led to a very weird place, on space. After many hours of falling, Mario eventually fell onto a house shaped like an egg. Birdo was inside it and saw Mario was hurt. Birdo then introduced Mario to Birdo Village, the peaceful village where Birdos live. Birdo teached Mario the basic controls of the game, and introduced him to various places such as Item Shops and Birdo Houses. When Mario left alone to start his quest, however, a Birdo mother was in a rush because her baby (still in an egg) got stolen by three Goombas. After fighting the Goombas, Mario delivers the egg to the Birdo mother, whose child Clyde, a blue Birdo with a green cap was watching his little sister hatchling. The Birdo mother then allows Clyde to join Mario. Clyde has a Tattle ability, that allows Mario to know about enemies, partners, locations, abilities and even himself and other supporting characters. Mario and Clyde then leave Birdo Village, but before, Birdo gifts Mario with an Hammer, that he can use to smash characters. After fighting Goombas, Spiked Goombas, Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas on their way to Boom Boom 's Fort, they meet, however, a rather pathetic looking Spike. This Spike is called Thuster, but after Mario attacks him, he runs away scared. This reveals the path to Boom Boom's Fort. After fighting Boom Boom's minions, which are Buzzy Beetles and Paratroopas, the player gets to fight Boom Boom. Boom Boom sometimes hides on his shell, and in this way, can only be attacked with Hammer. Chapter 1 - A Mysterious Wizard Soon after Mario and Clyde defeated Boom Boom, they found themselves in a bridge crossing a huge pond, but the bridge was broken. A Toad nearby said the only one who had wood in that area was Bloop, a Blooper. However, the Blooper refuses to give wood to Mario and his party because Bowser warned him not to give away any items to Mario or his friends. This way, Mario and Clyde have to fight Bloop. Even though Bloop has got an high attack power, he has 20 HP, making him an easy rival. When he loses 10 HP, though, he kicks Clyde off the battle, leaving Mario alone. The Toad that was nearby, called Samtoad, offered to fight Bloop with Mario. After Mario and Samtoad defeat Bloop, Clyde returns to Mario's Party. However, Samtoad wanted to join Mario and defeat Bowser. Samtoad joins Mario, if he presses X, Samtoad will prepare an hammer to harm enemies that are about to attack Mario until he presses X again. This move is called Toad Protection. On the other side of the pond there is Glam City, which is the main area of the game. Through it, Mario and his party can acess any place in the game. Although the town was sunny and lively, rumors said there was a Magikoopa cursing over Glam Hills. The Glams, the Toads and the Koopas that lived in town were very worried. Toadbert worked at a Service Shop in Glam City, and he can give useful information. Among the livers are Merlee and Goombella, who was on vacation. If the player asks Toadbert where does the Magikoopa live, Toadbert will say he doesn't know though, but, if the player hits a switch in his Service Shop, a plate will appear that reads: «Among the top of the hills and leaves, is the mansion where the Magikoopa lives». This means the player needs to cross Glam Hills, to reach Magikoopa's mansion. During his way, no new enemies are fought, but in midway, the player finds Thuster the Spike. This time, he's ready for a fight! The Spike may spit balls at Mario or do a punch-kick combo. The attacks take away 2HP and 5HP, respectively. When he uses the second attack, it is highly recomended to use precise avoiding attacks! When the player reaches the mansion, three Magikoopas of different colors appear. After defeating them, the player can enter the mansion, which is filled by Magikoopas and Spike Tops. A lone Koopa Troopa is on the 5th floor, the top floor, protecting a door, that hasn't anything behind it, so the player will fall. Fighting him is completely optional. Entering the big door in the top of the mansion, makes the Magikoopa run away from the main room and enter the door guarded by the Koopa as Mario follows him. Both fall of the mansion and fight on the backyards. The Magikoopa has a spell that makes Mario sleepy. Samtoad is capable of attacking Mario, which instantly wakes him up. After being defeated, it is revealed that the Magikoopa's name is Wizardo. The player then retrivies the first Pearl, the Green Pearl. Peace is restored to Glam Hills and the mansion's 5th floor absolutely chops down. On the next scene, the player is able to control Bowser for some time. He has to defeat the Toads that are trying to fight his minions. When the player defeats all the Toads, Bowser then tells his minions to attack everything in Toad Town. Chapter 2 - Spoiled Times in Cloudy Meadows Mario, Clyde and Samtoad return to Glam City. Samtoad's cousin is really impressed by him defeating Wizardo and says he should continue with Mario. Then Mario recieves a advertisement paper that says a new Item Shop opened on Glam City Center. Mario is offered to buy 3 items of his choice for free. Make sure to buy the best items you can find. But, when Mario gets out of the item shop, a plane that was going to Cloudy Meadows crashes down. After everyone being rescued, the pilot tells they were attacked by bombs. ... Characters Heroes Mario is the hero in this game. He is the main character, and the character the player moves. He has the most extense choice of attacks. Partners Luigi was going to be a partner in this game, but got scrapped.